


There’s nothing you’re not worthy of

by Pa_tr0_clus



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Comfort, Coming Out, Confession, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Post Season 4, Pre Season 5, idk its gay, klance, shamchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pa_tr0_clus/pseuds/Pa_tr0_clus
Summary: Keith hears crying and goes to investigateMe writing self-indulgent soft gay shit? It’s more likely than you think+ The Greatest Showman reference in the title but like,, it’s not a Greatest Showman AU





	There’s nothing you’re not worthy of

Keith walked into the common room because he'd heard crying. He was taking a break from practice to go get water, but the sound had sidetracked him. He frowned when he saw it was coming from Lance. "Lance... what's wrong?"

Lance quickly wiped the tears from his face and looked up from where he was sitting on the couch at the owner of the voice. “Wh- nothing? I’m fine, nothing is wrong! Why would anything be wrong?” He tried to sound fine despite his voice cracking.

Keith shook his head and went over to the couch and sat beside Lance. He had to admit he'd grown rather fond of him... to the extent that he'd developed a massive crush on him, but that was besides the point. "You were crying... and don't even try to deny it because I can tell... your eyes are always bluer when you cry."

Lance chuckled weakly. “Are they? No ones told me that before. But, yeah, I guess I’m a little upset... about something.” He turned in his seat to look at Keith, actually rather relieved that he had someone to talk to.

Keith blushed slightly, maybe normal everyday people didn't care about the shade of Lance's eyes, he'd have to play it cool. "What something is that?" He held a hand up. "Is it something I can stab or destroy? Because if you want, I'd do that for you." He was hoping to get a smile out of him.

“No stabbing necessary, Keith” he smiled, “but thanks for the offer. It’s just- a lot of things. I mean, we’re fighting a war in space! We’re children who are fighting a war in space, it’s just... crazy. I miss my family. I like someone who’ll never like me back... and the whole Lotor situation is a giant stress.. actually I changed my mind, you can definitely stab Lotor.”

Keith laughed a little at that last bit. "I'll make it look like an accident." He teased. "Let's take this one thing at a time. Mmm... who do you like? I'll be your wingman! Shiro told me all about those!" He hated the idea of Lance liking someone, but he wasn't going to split hairs because all he wanted was for him to be happy.

Lance’s eyes widened suddenly. “Oh! Uh... you wouldn’t, um, know them? It’s fine. I know he wouldn’t like me back so.. uh, yeah,” he stammered nervously.

Keith nodded, looking down at his lap as he picked pretend pieces of lint off his pants. "Well, I know a thing or two about unrequited love, so if you ever want to talk about it I'm here. And for what it's worth... all of us are your family and we all love you, you're like the most important guy we have... besides Shiro because he's Shiro... but you're still my favorite. Your mom and dad are gonna be so proud when we get you home!"

Lance couldn’t help but blush at being Keith’s ‘favourite’. “Thanks, buddy.” He grinned, “But uh, unrequited love? You? What person after meeting you wouldn’t love you? Dude, you’re honestly the best guy I know -apart from maybe Hunk but I have to say that because he’s my best friend- so, uh, which girl is dumb enough to not reciprocate your feelings?” Lance frowned, empathising with Keith.

Keith blushed slightly and drummed his hands on his lap."She's a he..." Keith told him with a nervous laugh. "My very first crush. I tried to ignore it by being an asshole to him, by ignoring him, and by telling myself he's just a friend, but the feelings are there and they won't go away." He shook his head, this was dangerous.

“Seems like we’re both having boy troubles then,” Lance joked. He saw Keith was nervous and instinctively shuffled to sit closer to him in an attempt at comfort. “I’m sorry Keith, that doesn’t sound fun. I’m here for you if you want to talk, we can be sad pining boys together.” Lance wasn’t too good at serious advice, so tried to approach in a way that would cheer Keith up.

Keith looked at Lance and turned almost as Red as his own Lion when he saw how close he was sitting. He was literally an inch or two away from his crush and he could hardly contain himself. He wanted an excuse to stay close to him though. "So tell me about this boy?"

Lance smiled shyly, enjoying talking to Keith, but also not wanting to get too close to the subject; he didn’t want to risk their friendship. “He’s... different. He’s not like anyone else I’ve ever met, and he’s wonderful. He’s pretty and strong and a really great person once you get to know him. What’s your crush like?”

Keith smiled fondly and sank back into the couch, he closed his eyes as he pictured Lance and everything he loved about him. "The guy I like is amazing... like in one of those 'I don't know I'm perfect' sort of ways. He's super sweet and handsome and he's super talented. He's got these eyes that are just like... wow." He almost forgot who he was talking to for a moment.

He chuckled at the adorable look on Keith’s face when talking about this guy. “You sound like you really like this guy. Are you sure you don’t have a chance with him? You seem so happy just thinking about him...” Lance sighed, wanting more than anything for Keith to be as happy as he seemed at that moment. “Do I know this guy? Was he at the garrison?” Trying to find a balance between curiosity and respecting his privacy was proving difficult.

"To tell you the truth I think I'm in love with him. I don't ever like anyone... not since my parents left me. I swore I'd never trust anyone again, yet I trust him with everything." He finally opened his eyes again and looked at Lance carefully. "Yes you know him. He was at the Garrison... and I'm sure I don't have a chance with him. And no, before you ask it's not Shiro! Shiro's my brother dad... my brad if you will."

Lance laughed loudly at the last part. “Your brad? Wow. And I wasn’t going to ask, I mean we all love space dad, just not like that. And I’m presuming you’re not talking about Matt either. But, seriously Keith, if you really feel that way, you should tell them. And if they don’t like you back? That’s their loss because you’re wonderful, and really pretty, even with your mullet.” Lance reached out a hand and ruffled Keith’s hair affectionately. He felt almost guilty indulging in moments like these, especially now that he knew Keith liked someone, but he was selfish, and loved these quieter more affectionate moments, even if they didn’t have the same meaning to Keith as they did to Lance.

Keith shook his head. "Eww... it's not Matt! That would be like dating Pidge... have you ever really just looked at them? They look like... okay they actually are related. Never mind." He blushed bright red again and sighed loudly. "I can't tell him. He likes someone else and I don't want to do that to him you know? Maybe if you'd said that yesterday it wouldn't have been too late for me."

“I’m not entirely convinced that Pidge isn’t a clone that Matt made of himself,” Lance chuckled. He sighed sadly and leaned over so his head was resting on Keith’s shoulder. “I wish life was easy. You deserve to be happy more than anyone I know. If- if I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad and never speak to me again, because I’d be miserable if you did that.” The last part was spoken rather frantically, Lance’s heart fluttering with nerves.

Keith looked over at Lance and selfishly rested his head on top of Lance's. "There's nothing you could tell me that would ever make me that mad at you Lance. What is it?" He took a short breath, he wanted to remember what it felt like to do this with Lance so he could have it for later.

Lance took a deep breath. He couldn’t back out now. “What if I were to say... that you actually know the person I like really well, and that they’re a paladin and that I lied earlier about you not knowing them because I was scared of what you might think? I’m really sorry,” his voice was barely above a whisper but they were so close that he didn’t need to be any louder to be heard. Keith was warm and the thought that this might be the last time they were this close pulled his stomach into knots. He didn’t want to lose him, but didn’t want to keep secrets anymore.

Keith looked at Lance and his eyes went wide. "But... you said Hunk was your best friend and that you didn't think of Shiro that way... and Pidge is a girl." He blushed brightly and took a breath before continuing his line of thinking. "Do you like me Lance?" He asked gently, he didn't want to hurt him with his question, but if he said yes it would make them both very, very happy.

“...yeah,” Lance whispered, his cheeks lighting up bright red. “I really really like you Keith, and I’m really sorry please don’t hate me. I know you like this other guy and I want you to be happy, I just didn’t want to keep it from you anymore...” He could feel tears starting to well in his eyes again, so scared that he was going to lose Keith.

Keith was quiet for a minute before he wrapped Lance up tight in his arms, he couldn't believe what he'd heard. "Shh... come here." He pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "Please don't cry. You're him... you're the guy Lance. I love you."

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. “Wha- really? I love you too,” he clung onto Keith, burying his face in his shoulder, as if when he let go he’d disappear. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say those words,” he mumbled into Keith’s shoulder.

"Lance... I was too afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I told you," He rubbed his back gently and kept him tight in his arms. "But I mean it 100%. You're the guy I was talking about. I really do think all those things about you."

Lance just sank into his embrace, feeling so relieved and safe. “I was scared you’d hate me if I confessed,” he laughed slightly. “You’re beautiful and amazing Keith, I’m so happy. I could stay like this forever.”

Keith nodded and pulled the boy closer to him. "I was scared you'd hate me if I confessed!" He laughed and hugged him tight against him. "I hope you do stay here forever. I trust you and I feel safe with you... I don't feel that way about many people."

“I’m honoured that you’d feel like that. Y’know, back at the garrison, I just wanted to be friends with the cool pretty boy so bad I ended up convincing myself that we were rivals after realising you were to good for me. You still are, you deserve the world, Keith. God, I just want to kiss you right now though...” he couldn’t stop smiling.

Keith shook his head. "I was just showing off to impress you back then actually... I'm not too good for you by the way." He tilted Lance's chin up gently. "And for what it's worth I think you're better than getting the whole world." He pressed his lips very lightly to Lance's, feeling things out since it was his first time kissing anyone, it felt good with Lance though, like it was right and meant to be.

Lance’s mind went blank to everything except the feeling of Keith. After a moment of shock he closed his eyes and gently kissed back, looping his arms over Keith’s shoulders. It was Lance’s first kiss, but he felt nothing but comfort and happiness from being with Keith.

Keith held Lance gently and found a good rhythm for them to fall into. He let one hand go up to play with Lance's hair as he gently moved their lips together for a little while until they broke away. "That was one hell of a first kiss." He chuckled.

“You’re amazing, Lance, there’s nothing you’re not worthy of.”


End file.
